iNever Lose
by idancex33
Summary: click it. read it. submit review. accept my thank you. : iCarly's at the Lake of the Ozarks.. will sparks fly between Sam and Freddie? hmm.. one can only wonder... or one could read this story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So last night I had a great line in my head. Like I thought, "Oh this line would be great in a Seddie story. I better remember it." BUT LO AND BEHOLD.. I forgot it. Now it's just killing me so I decided to write a Seddie story and maybe it'll come to me! If not, I'll come up with something better. Just FYI, I've stopped with my first and only story (a Loliver); I'm not feeling it. There was only a chapter though so it's k. ******** Sorry to anyone who actually liked it. Anyways, I don't even have a plot idea as of now so I'm just going to write whatever comes to my mind. I'd rather have a really thought-out plot that's really creative and smart, but my brain's incapable of doing that right now. Mmk yah try your best to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Carly Shay loved her two best friends dearly, but some days she just couldn't stand them. Today was one of those days.

"Sam! Why do you have to be like that?" Freddie was yelling, slamming his drink down on the kitchen table.

"It's who I am, Freddie. It's what I do! I may not be perfect, but at least I'm not you!" Sam retorted, and slammed her glass down with more force, causing blue kool-aid to splash on Freddie's polo shirt. He gaped at her and motioned his hand at the stain, as to say, "Do you see what you've done? Do you know what my mom will do to me because of this?" Carly chuckled and the bickering duo looked at her, having forgotten she was there.

"Sorry, I liked your rhyme, Sam," she said innocently. Sam smirked and turned her attention back to Freddie.

"You hear that, Fredward? Carly likes my rhyme. You know what she doesn't like? You," Sam said smugly. She took every opportunity to point this out to him. Why? The reason was still unclear to her. She just knew that the sight of him drooling over her best friend was sickening.

"That was uncalled for!" Freddie shouted. He wished he could think of better comebacks. Before he even got the chance to make up a slightly not-lame one, Sam's cell phone rang. She put her hand out so to silence him as she took the call.

"What's up? Oh, hey man. I'm just peachy, how are you doing? Good. So what'cha need?" Carly and Freddie glanced at each other, wondering who Sam could be talking to. They both shrugged at sat down.

"Really?! Dude, that's sweet! Yeah, sure I can! I'll so be there. Cool. Thanks, Luke," she hung up and joined her friends at the table.

"Who's Luke?" Carly asked in a sort of sing-song voice. Freddie rolled his eyes, but Sam smiled.

"He's my cousin. He called to invite me to his place at the Lake of the Ozarks. You know, in Missouri," she answered.

"You have a cousin who owns a lake place? Did he steal it?" Carly questioned. Again, Sam grinned.

"Yeah…" she began, but Freddie interrupted her with a loud snort. She glared at him, making him squirm in his seat.

"If the pig is done, I'll continue. So yeah, he owns a place. But no, he did not steal it. He's one of the last remaining people in my family that haven't gone to jail," she said.

"You must be so proud!" Carly said jokingly.

"You bet I am! And he's inviting me up this weekend, which makes me not only proud of him, but love him!" Sam exclaimed. Out of nowhere, Carly jumped up from her chair. It was so sudden it made Sam and Freddie jump out of their's a little bit, too.

"What?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam, would Luke let you bring your friends with you?" Carly asked rather hurriedly.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I don't see why not. He's pretty flexible, and he shouldn't worry about you trashing his condo. Why, wanna come with?" she replied.

"Well, yeah! But not just because of the boating and jet-skiing and stuff… I had an idea," Carly said slowly.

"What kind of idea are we talking?" Sam asked, interested.

"We could shoot iCarly from the Lake of the Ozarks! There's got to be some awesome stuff we could do down there. Don't you think the viewers would like that? I know I would," she answered, excited. Freddie's face lit up, and so did Sam's.

"Dude, yes! I'm gonna call Luke and ask him if you can come," she said, reaching in her pocket for her phone.

"Wait, Sam," Carly said, sitting back down, "by 'you', you mean me and Freddie, right?" She waited expectantly.

"No, I meant you. Why would I want _that_ to come?" she nodded her head towards Freddie, who looked deeply offended.

"Hey, you need me to shoot iCarly!" he pointed out. Sam folded her arms across her chest, not wanting to admit he was right. If there was anything she hated more than Mrs. Briggs and not having ham, it was being wrong. Especially when being wrong meant Freddie was right.

"Come on, Sam. You tolerate him here, what's the difference if you're tolerating him there?" Carly made sense, and that bothered Sam even more. However, she couldn't deny the facts right in front of her.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and whipped out her phone. It wasn't Freddie coming that irked her, it was that he won and she lost. On second though, she decided that she didn't even care that he won. Sam Puckett simply didn't lose.

**A/N: Okayyy.. I kinda actually like it more than I thought I would! Hopefully you did too. If you did, LET ME KNOW! ******** I'm definitely going to continue this one. It's not great but it's my first Seddie story so I'm likin writing it. If you have any suggestions, tell me. Thanks a bunches ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here's chapter two! Remember: if you read it, please review it! Reviews make my day. :)**

**Disclaimer: iDon't Own iCarly. :(**

After Carly finished packing, she headed across the hall to get Freddie. She approached the Benson's door and raised her hand to knock when she heard raised voices. She dropped her hand to her side and listened.

"Fredward Benson! You're going to take this tick bath and like it!" Carly laughed inwardly at Freddie's wacko mother.

"But mom! I took one last night!" her friend groaned. Inside the apartment, Freddie was running away from his mom, who had a crazed expression on her face and a bottle of tick lotion in her right hand.

"Sweetie, you leaving me alone all weekend is bad enough, and I'm sure there are a lot of ticks in Missouri! You need to take precautions!"

"Why would you think there are a lot of ticks in Missouri?" Freddie asked, hiding behind the couch.

"There are probably ticks wherever you go without me to get rid of them for you. Now just… come here!" Mrs. Benson started after her son, who leapt over his hiding place and bolted towards the door.

"Sorry, mom! I'll be back later to say good-bye!" he shouted, closed the door, and found Carly.

"Nice," she said flatly. Freddie rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go inside before she comes out here," he muttered quickly and lead her inside the Shay's apartment.

"Freddie man! Are you totally physced to be going on vacation?" Carly's brother, Spencer, asked loudly.

"Yeah, definitely," Freddie replied as he locked the door behind him. Spencer gave him a questioning look.

"Why…" he began, but Freddie answered him before he got his sentence out.

"My mom," he stated simply. His older friend nodded understandingly. That was all that needed to be said.

"So Freddie, are you done packing?" Carly asked, plopping on the couch. Spencer went back to working on his latest sculpture, which Freddie didn't even bother asking about. He joined Carly on the couch and sat a little closer to her than needed.

"Yeah, I have everything ready, including all the equipment for the show," he said. He felt awkward and uncomfortable, for a reason he didn't understand. He always felt that way around Carly, and he assumed it was because he was nervous around the girl of his dreams. That was to be expected, right? Lately, however, the feeling was starting to bother him. He wanted to be with Carly so badly, and being 

best friends with her, he should be completely at ease with her, wooing her with his incredible charm and cool. Why was love such a complicated thing? Sometimes he felt like a fool, acting so vulnerable and stupid because of a girl. The thing was, Carly was not just a girl. She was _the_ girl. His girl. At least, in his mind, she was. She was smart, pretty, classy, friendly, and everything he could ever want. Suddenly, Freddie felt more awkward than ever. The room was shrinking, closing in on him and Carly. He felt his face get hot as the room not only shrank, but vanished. The cramped feeling lingered, though. He was completely unaware of his surroundings now. The only thing Freddie saw was Carly, who was yelling at him. Why was she yelling at him? _Oh_. He must have zoned out.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, shaking his head to rid himself of his previous thoughts.

"I was talking to you!" Carly cried indignantly. Freddie felt immensely guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Carly," he said lamely. He internally slapped himself for that one. He couldn't come up with anything better?

"Yeah, yeah. So Sam will be over any minute, and Spencer's going to drive us to the airport. Did you hear me that time?" she asked, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Loud and clear," he replied, standing up as well. Just then, someone started knocking on the door… and knocking… and knocking…

"Sam! Be quiet, we're coming!" Carly shouted and ran to the door to unlock it. Sam lumbered in, carrying a duffel bag and a backpack over her shoulder.

"Why was your door locked?" she asked, throwing her bags on the ground carelessly.

"Freddie's mom," Carly answered. Sam nodded and walked to the couch.

"Was she chasing you, trying to see if you've grown any leg hair yet? Which I doubt you have," she snickered, going as far as lifting Freddie's pant leg to check.

He swatted her hand away and retorted, "Leave my legs alone, Sam! And no, she was not. She was trying to give me a tick bath." He mumbled the last part. With a smirk and a shrug, Sam leaned back into the cushions comfortably. Freddie almost thought he was safe, and had gotten away with it.

That is, until Sam said, "Even better." Freddie sighed. Sam always won. It was not humanly possible for her to lose. Part of him wanted to know why she was so competitive. The other part of him decided to stay out of her business lest he get beaten to a pulp.

"So are we all set?" he asked, trying to avoid another fight. He and Sam had been getting along a little better lately, until one day last week when she must have noticed. Then she came back at him with ten times the meanness as before.

"Hold on, Freddo. I just need to add the finishing touches…" Spencer muttered something to himself and quickly did whatever it was needed to be done. "Voila!" he exclaimed, blowing a kiss to no one in particular.

"Great! Now let's go," Sam stood up and started collecting her bags.

"Fine, don't share my excitement," Spencer said, disappointed. Carly put her arm around her big brother.

"Another amazing work of art by Spencer Shay! How does he do it?" she said, sounding like a sports TV host. Spencer smiled down at her, and she dropped the act. "Alright, now can we leave?" she asked seriously.

"Well, sure!" he said and ran for the car keys. The four of them piled out of the door, once Carly had gotten her things from her room.

"Ok, let me get my stuff and deal with my mom," Freddie told everyone, and slowly reached for the door handle. He cringed in anticipation of what was to come. When nothing happened, he relaxed and swung the door open. There stood Mrs. Benson, who looked as if she had been bawling. Freddie looked back at his friends, all of whom shrugged.

"Mom, I'll be back Sunday. Don't worry," he said reassuringly.

"I know, but I'll miss you so much! You didn't even take your tick bath!" she wailed. Freddie ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Be strong, mom, be strong," he said while patting her on the back. After a few more moments, he pulled away from her. "I'm going to get my things," he told her. Carly, Sam, and Spencer stood there, unsure of what they should do. Mrs. Benson was still sobbing uncontrollably, but they didn't think there was anything they could say that would convince her that her baby was going to be okay. Fortunately, Freddie was fast, and with one last kiss on the cheek, he left his mom to wallow in her sorrows.

"Your mom is a nutcase," Sam said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks!" Freddie grumbled, dragging his suitcase onto the elevator.

"Well, guys, we have a 2 hour plane ride to plan the next iCarly!" Carly said happily, "Get pumped!"

The gang got off the elevator and cheered as they walked through the lobby. As you can imagine, that upset Lewbert quite a lot.

**A/N: Yah, I know it sounded like Creddie (ew), but I SWEAR it's a Seddie. You just can't rush them. Next chapter, I'm thinking will be just the trip to the lake. Gosh, this is going to take a while… but with your support, it will be worth it! So get reviewing! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After realizing how much this DOES sound like a Creddie, I had to write the third chapter to make it seem otherwise. Even though I'm extremely tired and it's late and I went to bed at 4:30 last night… I'll do it because I don't want it to be a Creddie!! I mean, just saying the name makes me cringe. It's such an ugly word. haha**

**Disclaimer: iDon't Own iCarly. Or Fred.**

The trio said their good-byes to Spencer at the airport, and then took their seats in the waiting area. Sam and Carly each had an earphone, listening to Sam's PearPod together. Freddie was using his own, but felt slightly left out all the same. He just told himself that he didn't want to listen to whatever Sam listened to.

Getting tired of watching people walk by, he glanced over at her for a second. She seemed very peaceful, which wasn't a sight seen by many people… especially him. When he was in her presence, she was tough, mean, and rude. When he looked into her blue eyes, he would see fire. At the moment, though, her eyes were unreadable. Freddie wondered if they were always like that; if they only had that fiery appearance when she was looking at him. He shook his head. No, Sam wouldn't reserve a special glint in her eyes just for him. She would think he wasn't special enough. Then again, a person doesn't really think about how their eyes look to another. Maybe she didn't realize that she looked at him differently than others. Or maybe he was imagining this whole thing! Goodness, thinking about Sam was worse than thinking about Carly and his love for her. He decided he shouldn't think about her too often, for his own good. His head was starting to hurt. Then Sam caught him staring at her, and he knew that something else was going to hurt real soon.

"What are you looking at, dork?" she asked harshly, pulling her headphone out. Carly groaned and pulled hers out as well. _Here we go again_, she thought. She prepared herself to intervene the soon-to-be argument.

"I just noticed that your left eye is bigger than your right eye," he said. _Smooth, Freddie._

"Okay, cool!" Sam replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now stop staring at me before I make your face uglier than it already is," she snapped. Freddie wanted to argue, but Sam had already started listening to her music again, and he didn't even have anything to say. Carly shot him a weird look and continued what she had been doing, too. Freddie felt extremely stupid and embarrassed. He realized that he was in for a very long trip.

Some time had passed before they finally boarded the plane. Each of them looked at their tickets to see where they would be sitting. Much to their dismay, Freddie and Sam were stuck next to each other. Carly and Spencer were together as well, just a few rows back.

"Carly, don't leave me here!" Sam whined as her best friend and her brother continued on to their seats. She couldn't believe her luck. What had she done to deserve this?

"Sam, just shut up and sit down," Freddie said sharply. He knew he could get in trouble for that one, but he felt that it had to be said.

"Well, well, looks like Mr. Tech-Nerd is finally standing up for himself!" Sam said, amused. She took her seat next to the window. Freddie merely grunted, and sat down next to her.

"See you guys later!" Carly shouted, causing a few people to turn and glare at her. "Well, sorry!" she apologized half-heartedly. At this point, Sam had already begun listening to music and Freddie was messing around with his laptop before he had to put it away. They sat like that for about five minutes, until Sam finally said something.

"What'cha doing?" she asked, not sounding too interested. The real reason she started talking was because she didn't like silence. Of course, she did have music blaring in her ears, but that was beside the point.

"Oh, uhm… I was watching some videos on YouTube," Freddie said awkwardly. He and Sam didn't have civilized conversations very often.

Sam hesitated, and then said, "Cool." Freddie was, in all honesty, shocked. He figured that she started the conversation, so he might as well continue it.

"Yeah, I was watching some Fred videos. Have you ever seen them?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I have! Fred's hilarious!" Sam exclaimed. She leaned towards Freddie to look at the computer screen, while taking out her earphones.

"I know, right?" Freddie laughed. He was a little nervous, but he pushed that feeling away very easily. So far, talking to Sam wasn't as hard as he'd imagined.

"Which one is that? I can't see."

"'Fred Goes Swimming', it's like my favorite one," he answered. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, 'if you're wondering why I'm wearing my shirt while I'm going swimming, it's because I'm uncomfortable with my body'," she quoted, using her very best Fred voice. Freddie burst out laughing.

"You're kind of good at that… should I wonder why?" he asked. Sam was still smiling right at him, which surprised him. Her face was dangerously close to his, and he couldn't tell if he was okay with that or not.

"You caught me, Freddie. I watch these videos every chance I get, and then I practice the voice while taping myself to make sure I get it right. It's a hobby of mine," she joked. Normally, Freddie would take her sarcasm to offense, but he could tell she was sincerely kidding. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Okay, okay," he said, and then added as an afterthought, "But you are good at it. You should do it on iCarly." Sam was about to reply when her phone vibrated on her lap. She quickly read the text:

_have you guys killed each other yet? should i come over there?_

It was from Carly, obviously. She was worried about her friends.

"Spencer, what if they cause a scene and we get kicked off the plane?" she asked frantically.

"Carly, they wouldn't kick us off while we're in the air. Also, I haven't heard screaming or crying yet. Don't worry, I think they're okay," he said reassuringly. Carly was glad he knew how to be a responsible big brother sometimes.

"You're right, but... hold on, Sam texted back," she said, scanning the message quickly.

_no we're fine_

Carly raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"Hey, do you think this is weird?" she asked, sticking her phone out in front of Spencer's face.

"Hmm. Yes, yes, I definitely think that's a little weird," he replied, and nodded thoughtfully. Carly brought her arm back to her lap and scrunched up her nose.

"I kinda wanna know what's up," she stated. Then she stood, just tall enough to see over the heads of the people in front of her. She spotted the two heads she was searching for, gasped, and sat back down abruptly.

"What?!" Spencer had jumped, and was collecting himself.

"She was telling the truth!" she mumbled. "Pinch me!" she said louder, turning to Spencer.

He hesitated, and then shrugged while saying, "Okay…" He pinched Carly's arm and pulled back sharply when she jerked at the feeling of pain.

"Ow!" she cried, rubbing the small red circle on her upper arm.

"Well, you asked for it!" Spencer said defensively. Carly sighed and thought back to the reason why she'd asked her brother to pinch her. When she saw Sam and Freddie's heads, she absolutely could not believe her eyes. They were _laughing_! Not even at the other's expense, from what it looked like! Carly supposed that wasn't such a strange thing; they were just laughing, after all. She simply hadn't seen that from the two in a long time. Then again, maybe she had. The fighting occurred so much more than the getting along, though, so she kind of over-looked it. Carly hoped this attitude toward each other would last the whole trip.

"So what did Carly want?" Freddie asked curiously, peeking at Sam's phone.

"Nothing, Fredward," she said, sounding annoyed. Freddie's heart sank a little. _Guess that moment's over_, he thought sadly. He, of course, didn't show his disappointment.

"Fine, Samantha," he retorted, and continued to type away on his laptop. That is, until Sam pushed the button for it to shut down. "Rude!" he yelled indignantly. Sam rolled her eyes and slouched back in her chair. It was true, she had enjoyed those few, nice minutes with Freddie. However, Carly's text had 

wakened her and forced her to come back to reality. And in reality, she and Freddie didn't have normal conversations. Their relationship was a constant competition… a competition Sam always won.

**A/N: That was a weird ending… I couldn't figure out what to say without making it exactly the same as Chapter One. By the way, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been out of town and super busy. I did start this chapter that night and got half-way done with it, but went to bed at like 3:00 and then never got back to it till today. So anyways, that was chapter three… I didn't really go through the whole plane ride… technically, they haven't even taken off yet. But I was getting impatient and I just wanted to end this chapter. I'm thinking chapter four will like, summarize the plane ride in a couple sentences, introduce you to Sam's cousin, and get the story going. So review pretty please! :) Thanks for the ones I've gotten so far! They really keep me motivated and make my day!**

--rrassed. He realized that he was in for a very long trip.

d what she had been doing, too. Freddie felt extremely stup


End file.
